


Dog Tail

by Rakizna



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: KITT wants to know what little boys are made of...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Stories for a Knight





	Dog Tail

"Michael?" KITT asked tentatively one afternoon, while the two of them were driving across the state for a case. 

"Yeah, KITT?" Michael replied, lowering the volume on the radio. 

"Bonnie told me something very disturbing yesterday… I wanted to ask you about it before I made any…” KITT wanted to say ‘judgements,’ but at the last moment, his vocal processor switched words. “...evaluations.”

“Yeah, sure, ask me anything, buddy.” 

“...Is it true that juvenile human males are comprised of serpents, Gastropoda, and the tails of domesticated canines?”

“What?!” And then, knowing that KITT might take him literally, he quickly added, “Don’t answer that! ...Did you just ask me if little boys are made of snakes, snails, and puppy dog tails?”

“Should I answer that one?”

“Yeah, KITT, answer that one.”   
  


“Yes.”

Michael snorted. “Did Bonnie also tell you that little girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice?”

“Yes, she did, as a matter of fact. I’ve been conducting some analyses and from what I can determine, the elements comprising humans of either gender appear to be more or less the same, but it was such an unusual claim that I had to ask---especially since Bonnie is typically much more scientific than to believe such an outlandish theory.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Those are just some old sayings. They’re not true. They were probably made up by girls in the first place.”

“What a relief. If you really were part dog, Michael, then I would have to ask Mr. Miles to be sure you were housebroken. Or car-broken, as the case may be.”

“Very funny, KITT. Very funny. You know, now you have a good question to ask Bonnie, too.”

“And what’s that, Michael?”

In the driver’s seat, Michael flashed a wicked, boyish grin. “What are little cars made of?”


End file.
